


Ghost within my Shell

by Kaiyo_no_Hime



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyo_no_Hime/pseuds/Kaiyo_no_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motoko thinks back on her existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost within my Shell

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Ep 11 of GitS:SAC:2nd Gig. But it ISN'T necessary to watch the series to read and understand this. It's just my reflection on the episode, and just a touch inspired by a line from the origina Ghost in the Shell movie.

I had begged them not to do this to me, pleaded with all my heart and soul, but the doctors had simply ignored my silent cries and proceeded. It's not their fault, really. They were doing what they thought was best for me, this horror of a body. Without it I surely would have died.

But I still wonder, would it have killed me to remain in that lovely, silent, organic shell? Would I have really died, as all the doctors later told me?

For I was not really as trapped as they had all come to think. My sight, speech, and body may have been disabled, but my hearing was acute as ever. Through those wonderfully, gorgeous ears I was able to be a part of the world around me, ever learning, studying, and thinking. Sometimes, as I lay awake at night, I wonder if I was still within my own head, living out some fantasized dream.

And this might very well be nothing more than a little girls frolic through the land of moth dust and butterfly wings. Sometimes, if I stop and listen very carefully, I can hear the whispering of paper as cranes are folded, and the chirping voices of the nurses discussing the latest political regime.

I would be satisfied if this were a false reality, because here I truly fit in, and have found a place to live.  
 _  
"Major? Are you okay?"  
_  
It is then when I truly realize that it does not matter if I am still a little girl, grown to full age, lying in a coma, or the ominous Major of the infamous Section 9.  
 _  
"Major?"  
_  
What matters is that I treat this as my reality, and live as if this is the only world. There is no room for self doubt in my line of work, it will only get me, or my comrades, killed in the end.  
 _  
"Major!?"  
_  
I smile to myself as Batou's deeply harmonic voice rumble across the mind link. It was against regulations to be out of contact for so long while on assignment.

"I'm here Batou, no need to shout."

"You okay?" Batou questioned, worry fading through the link, "Your mind was on static."

"Yeah, I was just talking with my ghost."

This was the only reality that I needed.


End file.
